


Dramaturgy

by StYukiona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Boys In Love, Dorks, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StYukiona/pseuds/StYukiona
Summary: Miya Atsumu no tenía un trasfondo dramático como lo tenían Ushijima, Kageyama o Hinata con él, sin embargo, se volvió personal después del último pase, y se volvió dramático a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó en una habitación que no era suya en la villa olímpica. "Lo que te molesta del otro tiene que ver contigo", le dijo su gemelo, sin embargo se niega a creer que es antipático, soberbio y engreído.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Dramaturgy

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA USO DE MEXICANISMO Y ARGENTINISMOS
> 
> Mexicanismos en su mayoría groserías y expresiones soeces, argentinismos en su mayoría apodos y diminutivos.
> 
> Dedicado especialmente para el grupo de Facebook: Aobazaki "Kings of the court".

¿Cómo dijo, Alfredo? Sí, claro. Me la pelan. Me la pelan. Tú también, tú también, y tú... —Piensa Tooru mientras ve uno a uno a los jugadores de la selección Japonesa delante de él, no puede evitar sonreír con ese deje de superioridad que toda la vida ha tenido, porque no es un genio, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea especial, es especial y lo sabe, y por eso su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha cuando ve a Ushiwaka que le mira con la misma seriedad de toda la vida—. Tivisti qui vinir i Shiritiriziwi... Me la pelas también —piensa la última expresión en español mexicano, porque se ha juntado mucho últimamente con Alfredo, un compañero de equipo en San Juan que es de origen mexicano y tiene insultos bien divertidos, además que es su respiro para cuando ya no tiene cabeza de aguantar el tonito cantadito argentino. Y, sinceramente, le ha fascinado la semántica detrás de aquella expresión: Me la pelas.

—¿Pero qué te pela, che? No entiendo... —preguntó Oikawa a Alfredo, el mexicano soltó una sonora carcajada mientras le empujaba el hombro con ánimos porque era aún más gracioso escuchar a un naturalizado argentino de origen japonés tratar de entender el mexicanismo.

—No mames, cabrón —respondió incrédulo el mexicano, y se agachó para explicarle—, pues la verga, papá... la verga, te la pelan, son tus perras, pues...

Y Oikawa ladeó el rostro aún sin comprender. Alfredo miró para un lado, y luego para el otro, antes de llevar su mano, ante los ojos salidos del japonés, hasta la entrepierna ajena.

—Te pelan la verga, las putas son las que te masturban, pues... y las putas son tus perras... tú les pagas y ellas hacen lo que quieren, así... así... quiere decir que el cabrón que te la pela, es tu perra... —y aunque no le gustó la ejemplificación, y se le hacía de mal gusto, hasta algo misógino la referencia, si que le gustaba la idea de que Ushiwaka, Kageyama y el resto del equipo japonés, hasta el propio Japón que no le había dado la oportunidad, se las pelara, así sin más. Así como ya había barrido el piso con ellos tres veces antes, lo volvería a hacer, iría por esa medalla de oro, tenía su nombre. Que Japón se quedará con sus torneos nacionales escolares, que se quedaran con su Shiratorizawa y su campamento juvenil al que nunca había sido convocado. No se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones, había vivido su vida hasta ese momento con la cabeza en alto, pues hasta ahí lo había llevado su tonto orgullo, hasta ser un seleccionado de un país que no lo había visto nacer biológicamente.

Su tonto orgullo. Chasquea la lengua antes de que su atención se centre a un destello rojo que se acerca a él. El resto de sus compañeros con la camisa azul abren paso.

—¡Oikawa-san! —chilla feliz Shoyo que extiende los brazos, como siempre, animado, y Oikawa contiene la respiración, riéndose, auténticamente feliz de ver al pelirrojo.

—¡Shoyo! —acorta la distancia también abrazándose al que sigue siendo unos centímetros más pequeño que él. Se ríen los dos animada—. Qué me quedé esperando tu llamada hace dos días —se queja abiertamente, hablando en japonés y el resto de los argentinos, ni se inmutan porque todos saben que el Ninja Shoyo y él son buenos amigos, en Argentina les han dedicado un par de reportajes en revistas especializadas de volley pues a veces Shoyo va para Argentina y la pasa donde el colocador, y las pocas veces que Oikawa va para Japón saca una que otra foto con Shoyo, a veces con el que ahora reconocen como entrenador físico de la escuadra roja.

—Lo siento, Oikawa-san —dice apenado—. Pero hoy terminando vamos a celebrar mi victoria...

Los dos se quedan callados y empiezan a reír otra vez, descojonados, Oikawa le jala el cabello y Shoyo se queja.

Y al ver la escena, Atsumu siente como si le estuvieran pellizcando la ingle, para Ushijima y el resto de la selección es igual. A Sakusa no le importa, él hará su trabajo, y sabe que Shoyo hará lo propio, Kageyama sabe que el pelirrojo y su senpai son grandes amigos, pero no esperaba que fueran tan... íntimos. Al tanto Kuroo se ríe desde la comodidad de la casa de alguno de sus compañeros de Nekoma porque sabe que Shoyo no es la clase de persona que se detendría por sentimentalismos como la amistad o el amor, por el contrario, así como el sol brilla para todos, y de lado de ambas fronteras, el cariño de Hinata es igual, lo da por igual. Ni siquiera se inquieta cuando se despiden de puño cerrado.

—No te vayas a poner suave, Hinata —le dice Kageyama empezando a calentar.

—Qué va... —sentencia Shoyo de buen humor—. No llegue hasta aquí, para ser suave —advierte el pelirrojo con determinación y Kageyama sonríe confiado en que harán un gran trabajo juntos, porque antes Oikawa les causo problemas, pero ahora tenían un arma secreta.

Oikawa está muy consciente de que Shoyo y Tobio serán un problema, pero uno que podrá resolver. Sonríe confiado, y se dedica a calentar ignorando olímpicamente las miradas acusadoras de la mayoría de las personas, porque hasta ese momento no sabían quien era Oikawa Tooru hasta que el comentarista por la televisión hace su extraña acotación de que se naturalizó argentino y ha roto el tabú más grande en el patriotismo japonés, una anomia que pocos comprenderán. Le da igual y se prepara a consciencia, porque ya se cuida. Sí, Iwacchan, hoy si vengo preparado y sin lesiones, la cirugía de su rodilla fue todo un éxito y de verdad, esa mañana sintió que podía desatar un terremoto.

Cuando el calentamiento termina conversa con sus chicos, repasa las estrategias y está concentrado. Está en su zona y sus, ahora, compatriotas sonríen porque expide esa extraña aura de un monstruo capaz de devorar todo.

Por su parte Atsumu se acerca a Tobio, odia acercarse a Tobio, le da asco lo bueno que es, pero se siente inquieto, no puede evitarlo, se siente inquieto porque él no entrara y no confía del todo en Kageyama, al menos no tras ver la brillante soberbia con que Oikawa se mueve, está diferente a otras veces que ya han platicado en la cancha. durante los partidos, los breves momentos en que se han cruzado en algún set. Atsumu lo siente, como un animal que está alerta.

—Neh... Tobicchan, ¿crees que podrás con él? —cuestiona moviendo su hombro.

—¡Atsumu! No molestes a Kageyama-kun —interrumpe Aran.

Y el teñido bufa. Kageyama mira de reojo a su senpai y a Aran, los escucha discutir, y como Miya termina siendo regañado. Pero al volver su mirada hacia el lado argentino entiende la inquietud del otro armador de la escuadra roja. ¿Crees que podrás con él? se pregunta Kageyama y niega concentrándose.

Es el turno de calentar algunos saques a Japón y ese día, Kageyama... se siente bien.

Será un verdadero festín. Lo sabe cuando el silbato del arbitro suena, y anuncia el inicio del partido. Le pasan el balón a Oikawa, y Japón trata de no tensarse porque hay heridas en la moral del equipo gracias a ese saque. Kiyoomi se relame los labios al igual que Hinata, el de cabello rizos exigirá el corazón de la Hidra, no su cabeza, porque si corta su cabeza sin asesinarle... sabe que se duplicará y entonces... no podrán contenerle. Oikawa se ríe, no en forma de burla o de mofa, sino en tono de orgullo, de tonto orgullo.

Mira cómo los tengo, se regodea y lanza el balón hacia arriba antes de correr a su encuentro, y aspirar y exhalar y dejar ir todas sus fuerzas, toda su frustración toda su... alegría, porque estará compitiendo contra el 1000% de Japón, porque Ushiwaka, Kageyama y toda su cuadrilla de "jiguidiris" sólo eran el 1%, con Shoyo ya se complementa el 999% restante. Vibra, vibra fuerte como estrellas colisionando entre sí, esparciéndose por el espacio, y concentrándose, al mismo tiempo, ante el maravilloso sonido que ha hecho el cuero del balón al contacto de su furiosa mano. Y sonríe con más ganas cuando Kiyoomi ha elevado el balón, y es tarde para cuando Hércules y Yolao le han dicho la Hidra: Aquí estamos, y no te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras.

Así le gusta, así se siente feliz.

Los siguientes dos sets son una tortura para argentinos y japoneses. Los fanáticos del deporte parecen llorar de la emoción, y dan gracias a todos los dioses por poder estar vivos en ese momento para presenciar semejante espectáculo. Es un tira y afloja, ni Kageyama ni Shoyo se rinden, Kiyoomi es su Heracles que parece estar listo para arrastrar la cabeza inmortal de la Hidra que no da tregua alguna. Coño, que los la brecha entre un punto y otro es mínimo, y el esfuerzo hace sudar en desmedida a todos por igual. Pero es tras el cambio del tercer set, cuando parece que va a favor de Argentina, es cuando se marca el primer cambio oficial por parte de los japoneses y Oikawa sonríe, entra el segundo armador, no porque Kageyama esté lesionado, sino para cambiar el ritmo del juego.

—Ah... a ti te recuerdo... —dice Oikawa cuando están los dos delante de la red.

—Qué pena, yo a ti no —contesta Miya sin mirar al otro armador.

Oikawa se ríe bajito, burlón.

—Bueno, no soy tan ridículo como mandar a callar a todo el estadio porque no me puedo concentrar —sentencia antes de movilizarse cuando Sierra, saca y pasa sin problema al otro lado de la red. Atsumu está a punto de acomodarse para colocar, una hermosa postura, cuando de último momento... hace una finta, que es salvada, sin problema por Tooru. El balón se eleva. Alfredo coloca y Oikawa... remata sin problema—. Después de este set, haré que te acuerdes de mí, Atsucchan —susurra sonriendo y Miya, sólo quiere reventarlo.

La estrategia del coach no funciona, el ritmo lo sigue marcando Argentina, y su endemoniado colocador, no le falta ni experiencia ni valor para jugar al margen del peligro, y Ushijima sigue pensando en que si tuvo que haber ido a Shiratorizawa, no, que si tuvo que haberse quedado en Japón, para probar, aunque fuese solo una vez, alguna de sus colocaciones. El marcador lo lidera Argentina, y es gracias al trabajo de equipo de los rojos que logran empatar el cuarto set por un mínimo, pero en el quinto set es uno de los más jóvenes, especialista en saques que no logra llegar a tiempo a una colocación, se ha confundido con las señales de jugadas, y le dan la ventaja a Argentina, es cambiado de inmediato por el libero y están en un punto donde no hay retorno. Sakusa reconoce que la hidra ya está fuera de control, sin embargo, él no es del tipo que se deje amedrentar bajo ninguna circunstancia, sabe que para Ushijima es igual, y para cada uno de los que está en la cancha. Logran recuperar ese punto, y es el turno de Japón para sacar, y cambian a Aran por Atsumu, recae en él toda la responsabilidad, de ser posible, recuperar ese punto perdido, ese maldito punto, de una sola vez. Pero al otro lado de la cancha, Oikawa se relame los colmillos, le mira con vigor, con entusiasmo y vehemencia.

—Ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven —puede escucharlo en su cabeza y el rubio teñido se siente más irritado de lo normal. La porra se queda en silencio ante la señal del colocador que aspira profundamente, pero Oikawa sigue gritando. No para. No se calla. Maldito. Piensa Miya antes de lanzar el balón al aire, Oikawa no le arrebatara esa oportunidad. Y no decepciona la potencia con que es lanzado el balón, cual proyectil en medio de guerra, dispuesto a destruir las filas y los corazones enemigos, los comentaristas enloquecen, porque no es propio el ímpetu con que fue golpeado el balón para las heces de un partido que ha mantenido una increíble tensión en todo momento, pero el estadio se descontrola en el instante que Oikawa recibe. Lo hace con la muñeca y quiere llorar, porque su mano se ha doblado en una posición extraña ante la inconcebible fuerza de Atsumu, pero la pelota se alza cómodamente y da oportunidad para que los argentinos se reorganicen.

Atsumu se siente ofendido, un poco dañado, pero espabila en el instante que ve a todos los extranjeros moverse. Sierra es el que coloca.

—¡Bajen! ¡Bajen! —grita el director técnico. Pero los deportista obedecen a su instinto, obedecen a lo que han aprendido en esas casi dos horas de partido. Y Atsumu, que está más fresco, logra ver a través de la pantalla. Kageyama, Hinata y Sakusa tienen la cabeza demasiado caliente, están sobre excitados, y cuando leen la acción es demasiado tarde.

...

..

.

A ver, a ver. Espera, Tooru, espera mi Toto —se dice así mismo—. ¿Por qué estás pensando en pintar las rejas, che? —se pregunta y antes de que pueda reaccionar el estadio se enciende en un estruendo que le eriza la piel. Sus ojos se irritan de inmediato como reacción instantánea ante el dolor de la lesión en su mano y el rugido de las gradas, las manos de sus compañeros se aferran a él, lo tocan, lo estrujan, porque coño, de verdad el armador es la torre de mando, no, no, no, el armador es el director de esa orquesta que esa noche en el estadio Olímpico de Tokio, ha tocado una de sus mejores melodías, Oikawa lo ha visto todo, predijo todo, y es el auténtico armador que dirige aunque no sea el que coloque, aunque sea el que remate y le regale el pase a las finales a la escuadra celeste.

La visión se vuelve borrosa confusa, mientras que a sus pies Ushijima se incorpora con ayuda de Shoyo que le ha extendido la mano, y antes de que pueda ponerse de pie, con su rodilla clavada aún en el piso, los ojos, siempre penetrantes, del opuesto le miran con fijeza. Oikawa le observa de regreso, altivo, siempre altivo, aún cuando sus mejillas se humedecen y su labio inferior tiembla. Su mirada salta de Ushijima a Tobio y por último... a Hajime. Enarca su delgada ceja, para después fijarse directamente en Atsumu que aún ve hacia donde el balón ha rebotado al otro lado del muro de protección, no pudo contener el rebote, no pudo proteger el fuerte, la Hidra perdió sus tres cabezas una a una y al final, todos habían sido devorados. Cuando Atsumu vuelve su mirada, por breve segundos se cruza con la de Oikawa que le sonríe con soberbia antes de girarse y darle la espalda, a todos, a Ushijima, a Tobio, a los genios, a Japón, a todos. Ese mérito es de él, es del sacrificio, es de su madre, de su hermana, de la generación del 2011 del Aoba Johsai, de Maki, de Matsukawa, de Hajime y Oikawa joven llorando tras haberse empachado de comer ramen y haber llorado de camino a casa tras una promesa que... Oikawa acababa de cumplir.

No ha ganado el oro, pero se siente como si lo hubiera hecho, se siente incluso mejor. El paso para salir de ese amor fatuo. Su cuerpo tiembla, sus manos tiemblan, su espíritu tiembla y no sabe cómo sentirse, no sabe cómo reaccionar y en cambio, sólo deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que la luz artificial de las lámparas le bañen el rostro, el pecho, el alma, porque por esa tarde él fue mejor que todos, y ahora tiene un propósito más grande y es defender eso que siempre debió ser suyo.

¿Lo ven?

¿Lo ven todos?

Japón se retira dignamente entre aplausos de sus compatriotas, ahora deberán jugar contra el equipo retador por la medalla de bronce, no es una derrota que sabe amarga, porque fue el partido de sus vidas, para Kiyoomi, Shoyo, Tobio, Aran, Ushijima, Kotaru, para todos. Fue un juego inolvidable. Especial. Único. Atsumu es el último en ir al vestidor. Kiyoomi lo observa en silencio, ve hacia dónde mira su armador. Sakusa jamás ha sido bueno para dar palabras, de ningún tipo, ni siquiera se esfuerza porque le gusta vivir su existencia de forma aislada lejos de todos los problemas, gérmenes y todo lo que representa otra humanidad diferente a la suya, pero sólo por ese instante, se muestra un poco humano y le ofrece a Miya una toalla que le ha pedido a una de las chicas de Staff. Atsumu mira con asombro la toalla y la toma para colocarla sobre su cabeza. Caminan juntos al vestidor sin decirse nada.

—Ni se te ocurra perder los siguientes partidos —dice Sakusa y Atsumu lo mira ofendido, está listo para gritarle sus dos que tres verdades pero Kiyoomi continua—. Los debemos de ganar para ser convocados... y esta vez... acabar con él —masculla.

Y es lo más lindo que Kiyoomi jamás le ha dicho a alguien, Atsumu aprieta sus labios y se seca el rostro del sudor que sigue cayendo.

En el vestidor el escenario es lúgubre, los más jóvenes lloran. Pero los veteranos se sienten inflados porque, a pesar de la derrota, fue un juego excelente y rompieron el hito de que Japón no había alcanzado una medalla olímpica en muchos años, de hecho, están dentro de los cuatro mejores equipos seleccionados del mundo, no basta pero con algo deben de consolarse, quieren mantenerse todos positivos porque tienen una medalla que pelear y no bajaran el ritmo, no señor, no después de semejante tropiezo. Oikawa es un hueso duro de roer y deben de prepararse para la siguiente vez que se encuentren, ese resultado, de verdad, no se repetirá.


End file.
